Dreams
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: Peter Parker keeps seeing visions of his wife being murdered. But what happens when Harry finds out about their baby?
1. Dream 1 Nightmare

Harry Osborn had disappeared.

He was nowhere. He had gone.

Peter was in a hurry to get home. He had to get back. He finally reached his apartment block, and he swung in through the window.

Mary-Jane was on the floor.

Dead. A knife through her back.

Peter howled, scrambling over and kneeling beside her. Harry's laugh echoed…

Peter sat up with a jolt, waking his wife up. He turned to her, and touched her face in a frenzy, making absolutely sure that she was ok. Finally, he kissed her and pulled her close.

'Peter, what's wrong?' she asked, panicked.

'A dream…Harry was gone…he killed you – wasn't quick enough.' Peter managed to choke out, breathing deeply and leaning back onto the pillow. He took her hand.

'As long as you're ok.' He continued, and stroked her hand reassuringly. Mary-Jane settled down beside him, and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	2. Confess

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He looked. Mary Jane was opening the window. He could smell breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. He smiled.

'You look so tired, Peter.' She said, and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling his forehead for any sign of temperature. Peter breathed deeply.

'MJ, I was so scared. The dream, you were dead. A knife –'

Peter shivered and looked away. She looked worried, and was about to say something, when a police siren was heard outside in the street.

'Peter?' she asked, puzzled, as her husband made no attempt to get up.

'I can't leave you here alone. Harry will get you.'

'Harry? Peter, Harry wouldn't hurt me.'

'He nearly killed me. I can't be sure anymore.'

Mary Jane kissed his forehead, and went off to get the breakfast.

Peter had been thinking lately. I mean, before the dream. He had seen other people's children, and wondered…but he couldn't. It would be too dangerous. If anyone found out, he was dead meat. Especially after the dream. He couldn't put any child of his in that danger, as well as Mary Jane. If Harry saw her carrying his child…

But Peter was upset. He wanted to be like any other guy. He'd faced that choice before, and he knew what would happen if he gave up again.

Beaten, he sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands. He heard his wife come in, and she sat down next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, what's up?' she asked, shaking him gently. He smiled involuntarily. She smiled back.

'MJ, I need to talk to you…'

'About what?'

'Uh…' he began, searching for inspiration. He turned to face her, and took her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

'MJ, I know it's dangerous, and I know I'm stupid…but…I…have been thinking a lot lately…look, MJ, I don't know how to put this to you, and I can't understand why I haven't – why we haven't – talked about it before.'

Mary Jane smiled.

'I want a child of our own. I know the risks, but I don't know what to do. Help me, Mary Jane. Help me.'

Mary Jane pulled him close, resting his head on her shoulder, comforting him. Peter felt like crying.

'Peter, I want a baby as well. But, you see, it would be incredibly risky. Almost too risky…'

'Almost? I don't understand.' Peter replied, puzzled.

'Do you think I would let Harry Osborn lay a finger on any child of ours?' she said, laughing. Peter laughed back, his whole face lighting up. He kissed her, and cupped her face with his hand, smiling.

Outside, he heard a police siren.

'Go, I'll be fine!' Mary Jane chivvied, and watched as he ran over to the window and changed into his outfit.

'Be safe.' He told her.

'I will be.'

'Promise me.'

'I promise.' She said. He pulled on his mask, and hurried off.


	3. Dream 2 Knife and Heartbeat

Peter woke up feeling slightly guilty, even though he didn't know for sure yet. What if there was already a baby on the way?

Mary Jane sensed his worry and kissed his cheek. They lay there for a while, comforted in each other's company, thinking about what they had done.

Eventually, Peter got out of bed and made the tea. He came back about five minutes later, and that's when he saw her.

Dead. Again, a knife was jammed into her back, the floor covered in blood. Peter wailed.

'Peter? Peter! Are you ok?'

Peter had woken up, and he had let out a howl, waking up his wife. She put her arms round him, and he stroked her arm, relieved to have her with him.

'Another dream.' He said. He felt so weak, although he had been sleeping. The dream had drained some of his energy. They lay like that for a few minutes, and Peter was just dozing off to sleep, when Mary Jane suddenly sat up with a jolt and staggered into the bathroom.

Retching noises filled Peter's ears. He went in after her, and found her on her knees in front of the loo, breathing deeply. He helped her up, and wrapped his arms round her, as she was shaking.

Just then, his spider-sense kicked in. He heard a tiny heartbeat, and a baby's wail.

'MJ.' He told her 'You're pregnant.'

'Peter, we don't know yet.'

'Yes, we do. I have a sixth sense, remember?'

'Oh, Peter…' she whispered, and collapsed against him, and he hugged her tight, her hair brushing against his cheek.


	4. Dream 3 Getting Closer

Hey, you lot. What do you think so far? I think it's pretty good. I'll try and update as often as I can. Oh, yes, and a note to one of the reviewers, yes, MJ and Pete must have done it before. I decided to leave that out for the rating's sake, as well as the fact that stories with that kind of graphic make me sick. Oh, yes, and I put the spider-sense thing in because why not? Use your imagination. Happy now? Ok, you're forgiven. But one of the minor requirements with my stories is LATERAL THINKING. If you ever come across one of my stories, and you don't know why the hell I did it or whatever, then just say 'Why not?'

$£"!"£$&()&$£"!? &$£"!"$&&)(($£(

Peter and Mary Jane had taken safety measures. Aunt May had moved in with them, so she could mind Mary Jane while Peter was out. They had been constantly avoiding Harry, so he didn't see her when it started to show.

For the next two months, Peter didn't have any dreams. Everything seemed fine. He tried to spend as much time as he could with his family, instead of spending hours swinging round the city.

Things were easier, much easier. But, as fate would have it, Harry hadn't given up on Peter yet, it seemed.

Aunt May had gone out to do the shopping, leaving Peter and MJ alone in the apartment. Peter leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'You want some sandwiches? I'm starving.' He asked.

'Yeah, love some. Thanks, Pete.'

Peter got up to go to the kitchen, and he turned around.

_She was dead._

Harry's laugh echoed…

Peter woke up in a sweat, and his eyes burned, threatening to spill tears. He saw his wife in the dark, and tried to reach out for her, but he could hardly move. The dream had drained a lot of energy this time. He called her name.

'_Mary Jane…' _he croaked. He said it again, louder this time. She sat up, and saw him – hair matted and damp with sweat, breathing heavily. Being sensible, she called Aunt May.

'Oh, Peter! What happened?' she asked, as soon as she saw him.

'Harry.' He said. 'He's getting closer.'


End file.
